darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film III Session 4
Session Duration Episodes 508-535, 28 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Yoda ** C-3PO ** Jar Jar Binks * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Mace Windu ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Guard ** Mon Mothma ** Chi Eekway Papanoida ** Bana Breemu ** Bail Organa ** Clone Troopers ** Tion Medon ** Commander Cody ** Nute Gunray ** Valorum/General Grievous ** Magnaguards ** Combat Cyborgs ** Mon Calamari Senator ** Fang Zar Summary At the start, The GM proudly declares he's developed the planet Utapau. Sally also proudly declares that she's developed her own planet, Kashyyyk. She reveals that she decided that fashion design is stupid, and she really wants to be a fantasy writer. She gives a detailed description of a complex planet with many varied terrains, that the other players are impressed with. The GM is forced to admit that Utapau is just a planet of sinkholes. Ben announces to Sally and Mace Windu that he's going to Utapau to track down General Grievous. The GM claims that Grievous' unit is only a part of the Trade Federation army and that a greater force of droids is invading Naboo. Sally declares that an even greater force is attacking her planet, Kashyyyk, and that she's going to go aid the Wookies. Jim and Pete both volunteer their own description of what a Wookie is, and their combined description matches the Wookies of the Star Wars films we all know and love. Sally likes these desriptions. Ben asks Mace Windu if this planet is really that strategically important. Windu calls it an ancient renowned planet but is otherwise completely clueless about it. He tells Sally to go check it out. Annie tells Jim she's worried about the Senate's attitude to the Jedi Council. Jim tells her not to worry about it because he's forming a protest group within the Senate. Annie goes to talk to Chancellor Palpatine, who's attending a Gungan ballet charity performance to aid the refugees from the Trade Federation's current invasion of Naboo. Annie tells him that in order to find the Sith traitor in the Jedi Council, she needs access to the Jedi Archives. Palpatine tells her that access to those archives belongs to Mace Windu. Annie points out that Windu's been acting like a total idiot. Palpatine conceedes she has a point. Annie tells him that Ben's still suspicious about the Peace Moon, that she told him Grievous was on Utapau so that he'd go there, keeping Ben out of the way for awhile. She also tells Palpatine that Ben's convinced the Jedi Council that Palpatine's hiding something, and asks Palpatine to imagine what the Council might be hiding. Palpatine agrees to give her access to the Jedi Archives. Sally switches to playing C-3PO as she and Pete attend a meeting Jim's having with his fellow Senators. Jim suggests they overthrow the Senate, but his fellow Senators are all weak-willed and timid except for Bail Organa. Sally switches back to playing Yoda as she plans her Wookies and Clone Troopers' defense against the invading droid armies attacking Kashyyyk. Annie stages a meeting with the rest of the Council, telling them that while they've been working to defend the Republic, Palpatine was wasting time last night at that ballet performance, and that when she tried to point out more urgent concerns to him, he was dismissive. Sally has fortified her forces on Kashyyyk for what she feels is a perfect, impregnable defense. Pete than yells, "Chaaaaaaarge! The GM obliges Pete (even though R2-D2 isn't on Kashyyyyk) by having the Wookies charge. Pete insists this is a brilliant, winning strategy. Ben and Annie make their goodbyes and Ben boards a transport full of Clone Troopers led by Commander Cody. He records his thoughts, voicing suspicions about all his fellow PCs, and realizes that he's the only one who can do what must be done. The GM expresses the hope that this means he'll be going to Naboo. Ben replies he's the only one with a sensible reason not to go there, and heads for Utapau. Annie tells Jim that she's had that nightmare again about him dying in childbirth. She tells him that she's had nightmares every night since she met them, and how many of them were things that came true, like the death of Qui-Gon, the bomb that went off on the docking ramp of Jim's ship when he came to Coruscant to vote on a Republic army, and of her own mother dying in her arms. Jim suggests she's been having too much stress and needs to take time off. Annie insists her work is too important. Jim offers to help. Annie tells him he's already helping be forming his protest group within the Senate. Jim admits he was thinking more along the lines of a shoulder rub. Ben arrives at Utapau and flies down there in a personal shuttle. He's greeted by Tion Medon, who privately tells him that the Trade Federation is already here on Utapau, besieging the planet, but that Medon and his people are determined to fight them off by themselves and don't want any help from outsiders. Medon suggests that Ben has other more important things to attend to in the Galaxy, and leaves. Ben decides to send his shuttle back to his transport on autopilot to make everyone think he's leaving, while he stays on Utapau to spy on the Federation, much to the GM's disgust. Ben decides he'll need to find some transport to ride. Sally suggests a riding lizard, one with claws that can climb up and down the sinkholes. Ben and the GM go along with this, and Sally names the creature a varactyl. Ben on the varactyl reaches a meeting Grievous is having with Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders, and Ben quietly eavesdrops. Gunray reveals that they've been strip mining Geonosis and Naboo, that Gunray has sleeper agents, and plans to use the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria to conqueor the Galaxy. Gunray tells Grievous to head to Naboo to oversee the conversion process. Ben decides he'd better arrest Grievous before he leaves, or he'll have to go to Naboo, again much to the GM's disgust. Ben waits for the others to leave, then confronts Grievous. Grievous is unsurprised to see Ben, and reveals he has 4 arms, each holding a laser sword. They duel, Grievous' four laser swords against Ben's one. Ben manages to slice off one of Grievous' arms. Jim and a group of Senators confront Palpatine and Annie. Jim tells Palpatine that he and his Senators are going to overthrow the Senate, much to the other Senators' surprise. Palpatine suggests that would be unwise. Sally switches to playing Senator Jar Jar Binks and says she agrees with Palpatine. This upsets Jim, and he starts to complain about how he doesn't know what to do anymore. He goes on to say, "And Anakin's keeping secrets from me! How am I supposed to know what to do if she..." Jim stops and tries to correct himself by saying he meant, "he", but the cat's out of the bag. Jim isn't upset with Anakin but with Annie. Annie asks if he really thinks she keeps secrets from him. Jim retorts that she always keeps secrets from him, and cites the campaign she GMed, where she never told Jim and the other players they were doing the wrong thing. Jim points out the time in that campaign where he and Sally tried to cure Pete, but Annie just said that his mind was affected, which caused him to kill Sally. Pete protests he didn't like that moment either. Sally switches back to playing Yoda to tell Pete that it's okay, she knew Pete wasn't himself. Annie claims Jim and the others ruined the whole premise of her campaign. Jim argues that she never told them what that premise was. The GM sarcastically replies about how rough it must be to have one's campaign completely derailed. Pete, realizing that Annie's really upset, decides to make things worse by asking Jim if he wants to know the real reason she was so upset at that resturant. This makes Annie so angry she storms out of the game-playing room, slamming the door behind her, before the GM can call an end to the session.